We Go Down Together
by paisandkai
Summary: She was given two options. She chose the third. RW/SM. Next-gen. Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy during their 6th and 7th years at Hogwarts. ONE-SHOT(?) Might come back to this and make a full fic.


I grabbed Scorpius' hand and ran down the bank towards the Great Lake, lugging him behind me. It was officially the Easter holidays, and seeing as neither of us were going home, we (being the smartest and may I say so myself, trouble making teens at this school) decided to attempt to break as much rules as physically possible without expulsion. It wasn't a new prospect as we had started the pact way back in 3rd year and were now well into 6th, we had successfully pissed off McGonagall, Filch and Professor Longbottom to an admirable extent whilst also taking first place in the, oh-merlin-I-should-really-hate-these-children-as-they-make-my-life-a-living-hell-but-they're-a-laugh-anyways, category at Hogwarts.

Scorp and I had became friends at the end of Christmas break in our 2nd year due to Al's incredible persistence for both of his friends to get along. As Al and Scorp were both in Slytherin and I sorted in Gryffindor, it was hard to keep in touch with my "dear" cousin. Anyways, after many bat bogey hexes and jelly legs jinxes, we had became inseparable, much to Al's gratitude. He had became my best friend, and I his. Sadly, the rest of the Weasley/Potter clan weren't as happy with my new found friendship with, as dad so nicely puts it, Ferret's spawn. They were completely fine with Al and Scorp's friendship, after they had built the bridge over Al being sorted into Slytherin, but I guess two children of the red head clan, put them over the edge.

Nearly at the bottom of the hill, I let go of Scorp's hand and proceeded to take a run and dive into the lake, bracing myself for the icy cold soon to embrace me with opening arms. As soon as the thought of, "Shit, I'm still wearing my school blouse, I did not think this bloody plan through" passed my mind, I was engulfed by water and shivering in my school trousers, white blouse and grassy socks. To my left I heard a splash of water and knew that Scorp had joined me in the freezing abyss. I tread water up to the surface and emerge fully soaked down to my underwear and soon realize how stupid this idea was. Well it wasn't incredibly stupid as Scorp had came up for breath also, and you could now see the outline of his amazing quidditch toned chest through his school uniform. He may be my best mate, but I'd be crazy not to realize the longing glances of the female Hogwarts population when we walk down the hall, wreaking havoc among the students. It doesn't help the fact that he is also, 6ft2, has a toned six pack from being the Slytherin quidditch captain, blonde messy hair that could give Al's a run for it's money, and grey eyes so deep you could possibly fall into. He was fit, and didn't I know it.

Watching him shake his blonde head dry like a hippogryff ruffling it's feathers, I realized how weird the concept of going home for the break would of been. Scorp's parents live in France and had done since the Battle of Hogwarts, and because Scorp hated the country with a raging passion and believed that all they had to offer was hot girls and pretty good porn, he would stay at Al's during the small holidays, and to his distaste traveled back during Summer. This year though, uncle Harry wanted an "adventure" as he nicely put it, and took the Potter clan to Greece. Even though he did invite Scorpius, he declined as he didn't want to impose. Hippogryff dung if you ask me, the boy is scared of muggle transportation and the fact uncle Harry was taking them on a plane, scared him to his wits end. I on the other hand, being the most fantastic best friend known to man, had decided to stay at the castle for the 2 weeks with him and forgo Grandma Molly's cooking.

As he made his way up the hill, he had a crooked grin plastered onto his tanned face, and I could tell that the heating charm I had casted on myself not two minutes earlier would not save me now. I slowly brought myself up from the ground and got ready to sprint as far away from the toe rag as possible. Scorp's almost telepathic link with myself kicked in, he picked up the pace of his staggered walk into a full fledged run and came towards me still soaking wet.

Even though I do play chaser for Gryffindor and had done since 4th year, nothing was preparing me for Scorpius Malfoy's body coming right towards me at full speed. Attempting, to postpone my fate by a slight few seconds, I brought up the pace of my jog and prayed to Dumbledore that he would go easy on me. Obviously old Albus wasn't much help because before I could finish my thoughts I was hoisted in a fireman's carry, and heading straight back towards the Great Lake and my doom.

"Freckles, now you have 2 options.." Scorp slowly spoke whilst hovering my tiny body over the deep lake. I nodded, whilst sending a glare towards the blonde headed boy with a smirk on his face. He knew I hate the nickname, but after 4 years of friendship, and still not a freckle anywhere on my body, it cracked him up to see the only Weasley imaginable with no markings anywhere.

"First option Freckles.. You beg for mercy, kiss the ground I walk so beautifully upon, figuratively of course.. That wouldn't be sanitary would it? Accompany me to Hogsmeade this evening in the wish for fine liquor whilst complimenting my incredible physique. And last but not least, tell Peeves of you're secret wish to have Ellis Finnegan's children." He finished, with a smile of contentment playing on his lips.

I threw him my most I-may-be-the-size-of-a-bowtruckle-but-I-sure-as-hell-will-kick-your-sorry-arse face, yet I'm fairly sure it came off as my a-doxy-is-stuck-in-my-bum face due to Scorp's laughter. He was well aware of my current attraction towards Ellis, but made sure to make me look like a complete and utter fool in front of the 7th year. For example, 2 weeks earlier. Scorp makes a farting noise on the back of his hand and screams at the top of his lungs in the Great Hall, "WELL ROSE, BETTER IN THAN OUT I GUESS" At that current moment in time, a lovely brown haired, green eyed, 7th year Gryffindor named Ellis was walking directly behind me. Another example took place around a month ago, during a prefect meeting, when Scorp volunteered to be my partner and said in a lovely stage whisper, "Wouldn't want you jumping the Head Boy on rounds, now would we Freckles?" He's my best mate, but he can be a right pain in the arse.

"Second option.. You allow me to drop you in the lake," Sniggering to himself at the "allow" due to the fact that he knew he had complete control of how this would turn out. "You do my Transfiguration homework for a week, tell Lieutenant Longbottom you are currently carrying my children, and allow me to give you a flattering monobrow." He squeezes out through bubbling laughter with a weaker grip on my small stature.

"So , what fate do you chose?"

Slyly checking Scorpius' distance from the bank and the lake, I looked him directly in the eye and mustered my most pensive expression. I grabbed his arms tighter, hooked my leg's around his torso and said, "Option three."

Letting all my weight fall back towards the lake, I plunged myself and Scorpius, once again into the post-mermaid infested water.

Swimming to the top of the water, I caught Scorp's eye and tell him, "We go down together." And wink at him, which I'm sure looks like I'm having a stroke instead.

Scorp toying with an amused look, had a grin spreading across his face.

"Don't you know it Freckles." He answered shaking his head. "But really.. Meet you at the one eyed witch in 10?"

I nod, lift myself out the lake, part ways with Scorp, and make my way to the Gryffindor common room. Soaked to the skin.


End file.
